


You Like It Wet And So Do I

by reachthetree



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they had a rule about not hooking up with bandmembers, but following rules isn't punk.</p><p>AU in which Little Mix are a feminist punk band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like It Wet And So Do I

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fic in the Little Mix fandom and not enough f/f smut in the world, so I had to write something. Prompted and beta'd by the supreme [Mattie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast) . Title is from the song Blow by Beyoncé. Hope you enjoy!

Jesy was at home behind the drums. Little Mix were playing a small club, opening for a bigger band, and as nerve-wracking as it always was to play she felt confident. She was a damn good drummer and she knew it. The whole band was on fire tonight, actually. Perrie was as strong vocally as always, Leigh-Anne danced enthusiastically behind her keyboard and Jade hopped around on stage with her guitar with her hair flying around.A feminist punk rock guitarist really shouldn’t be _cute_ , but she was.

“Representing all the women, salute!” They all sang along to their anthem even though only Perrie and Leigh had microphones. Jade turned to look and smile at Jesy when she made the salute gesture during the final chorus. Maybe she should have done it to the crowd, but frankly this song was as much about the sisterhood of their group as it was about inspiring other girls to band together. Jesy felt a happy whirl in her stomach as she smiled and saluted back. She loved her girls so much.

As the gig went along Jesy found herself noticing the way Jade’s t-shirt clung to her sweaty back with more and more interest. It looked not just hot, but _hot_. Jade was in the middle of a solo when Jesy found herself jealous of the guitar strap for getting to be slung over Jade. That was it. Jesy pounded the drums extra hard as she made the decision that her attraction to her band mate couldn’t be ignored any more. They had a rule about not hooking up with each other, but how punk was it to follow rules? Not punkat all. Jesy felt a surge of excitement as she banged the drums with all she had during their final song.

After hugging and fist bumping each other for a great gig, Perrie and Leigh left the back room to watch the next band perform. Jade put down her guitar with great caution.

“That’s not very punk of you, love”, Jesy teased. Jade blushed a little and looked over at her band mate to try and think of a comeback.

“Well, neither is that luxurious hair of yours”, she retorted finally. Jesy’s hair did have a very glamorous look to it; it was long and shiny, and the soft curls seemed to caress her body when she moved. Jesy laughed.

“You’re so cute”, she said.

”I’m not cute, I’m hardcore”, Jade pouted. Her face said 'adorable kitten' more than punk rocker, and Jesy couldn't help but be endeared. She walked over to her and stopped just a little closer than usual. Jade’s gaze flickered.

“You were great today, babe”, Jesy whispered. Jade looked up and met her gaze. And before she could say anything, Jesy made a move. It was more of a question than a kiss, barely firm enough for Jesy to feel Jade’s raspberry lip gloss stick to her lips. She let her hand rest in the back of Jade’s neck as she pulled away enough to speak.

“That okay?” Jade nodded and grabbed her waist. This time the kiss had more intent. Jade tasted like sweet makeup and sweat and it was possibly the best taste ever. Her hands seemed so much bigger than they looked when they snuck under the back of Jesy’s shirt to reach her skin. Jesy moved even closer and their boobs pressed together.

Jade squeezed her waist and put more into the kiss, but abruptly stopped. “What if someone comes in?”

Jesy stroked her shoulder. “They won’t.”

Jesy couldn’t possibly know that for sure, but Jade seemed to take it as a fact. She leaned back in and Jesy deepened the kiss. The chemical sweet taste of her lipstick blended with Jade’s sugary lip gloss and their shared saliva. Jade let her hand wander from Jesy’s waist to her boob. Jesy felt her nipple harden against her bra and let out a content sigh. The kissing got messier and Jesy needed _more_. It was heaven but it still wasn’t hot enough. Wet enough.

“Jade”, she said, a little out of breath. “Can I… Touch you?” Jade glanced down at Jesy’s hands on her hips and looked confused.

“Aren’t you alr- Oh.” She swallowed and went silent for a very long second. “Yeah. That would be… Yeah. Sure.”

Jade sat down on an amp and shuffled around a bit.

Jesy smiled at her. ”Are you comfortable, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m good”, she breathed. Jesy just watched her for a few seconds. Her washed out black t-shirt hung loosely from her shoulders but hugged her boobs nicely. Jade had closed her eyes and Jesy noted that her eyeliner had gotten a bit smeared. When she swallowed and then parted her lips, swollen from kisses, Jesy realized she wanted to skip ahead to the good part.

“You know what?” Jade opened her eyes wide and looked at her, a little nervous it seemed, so Jesy caressed her thigh before continuing. “I want to eat you out. Would that be okay?”

Jade swallowed again. “Yes”, was all she said. Jesy’s smile widened and she started to stroke Jade’s arms and kiss her lightly. As she was still standing she had to bow down to reach and it got uncomfortable pretty quickly. She got down on her knees and pulled up Jade’s skirt. And. _She wasn’t wearing any underwear_. Jesy felt her pulse speed up at the sight of pubic hair poking through the glitter fishnet stockings. This was possibly the best thing she’d ever seen.

Slowly and carefully she put her mouth on the stockings, her saliva meeting Jade’s wetness. And well. As amazing as kissing Jade was, Jesy was pretty sure that _this_ was the best taste ever. She pulled away and Jade lifted herself up a bit so Jesy could pull the stockings down and access all of her. Jade exhaled sharply and Jesy felt her hand searching, so she took it and squeezed. Her hand was a little sweaty. At first Jesy was just tasting, slowly running her tongue over the soft and wet. When Jesy’s tongue grazed her hard clit Jade squeezed her hand and made an impatient huffing sound. Jesy flicked her tongue over it with a little more pressure. She could hear Jade’s breathing get heavier. That was it; Jesy didn’t hold back any more. She dove into it with all her soul, trying to get her tongue on every millimeter of Jade, savoring every last drip of salty and sweet. Jesy could feel her own clit throbbing but all she wanted was to hear Jade let out more of those amazing little moans and sighs. When her legs started to tremble Jesy let go of her hand to grip her thighs and hold her still.

“Harder”, Jade whispered. Smiling into her Jesy tightened her grip until Jade let out a moan. Jesy pulled away and looked up at her.

“You like the pain, eh?”

Jade opened her eyes and met her gaze for a second before she closed them again. “Um, yeah.”

Jesy smirked. “Okay then.”

And she stood up, pulling Jade into a kiss that now tasted both like Jade and _Jade_. She felt a pull in her stomach at the thought. Still kissing she grabbed Jade’s hair and started pulling lightly. Jade pushed into her hand, and she pulled harder. She could feel her lips vibrate with the sounds Jade was making. She let her other hand travel down Jade’s upper body, stopping to pinch her nipple and hear her moan into their kiss. Then she was back at her clit again. She circled it slowly with her thumb and Jade couldn’t keep up their sloppy kissing any more; she just panted on Jesy’s mouth. It was hard to get any friction because she was so slick, but her response let on that it was enough. She let her lips leave Jade’s and rested her forehead against Jade’s and pulled her hair again. The sounds Jade made were possibly the hottest thing Jesy had ever heard. The floor was pulsating with the beat from the band that was playing and Jesy could have sworn that the vibrations ran right through her and into her fingers. Or maybe it was just the way Jade shivered when Jesy let her fingers slip inside and reach for the spot. She tugged her hair again and Jade whined.

“Babe, I’m gonna- Shit, I’m gonna come if you keep this up.”

Jesy smiled. “Don’t you want to?”

“Not yet. I-” Jesy was still inside her and she had to let out a moan. “Fuck, listen, I – oh – have an idea.”

Jesy stopped moving her fingers. “I’m listening.”

Jade nodded toward her speaker cord that lay in a heap on the floor. “I was thinking… Since we’re doing this… I, um, would like you to tie me up.” And she looked down.

Jesy giggled in surprise. “Oh my god, Jade!” Jade blushed, so Jesy hastily added, “I mean, of course, yeah, anything you want.” And Jade smiled the most adorable little smile. Jesy couldn’t help but kiss her before she started to look around the room to figure out exactly how they were going to do it. Her eyes stopped at the radiator pipe. She got up, went and got her pleather jacket, and folded it into a sort of pillow she put by the radiator. “There you go, peaches”, she said and gestured for Jade to lie down. Jade removed her clothes before obeying. “Okay, this may hurt, and if it’s too much you just say ‘patriarchy’ and I’ll stop, okay?”

Jade nodded and giggled. “Best safeword ever.”

Jesy laughed. “Right? Living and breathing feminism, we are. Okay, hands together. And hold still.” Jade took a deep breath as Jesy started to wrap the speaker cord around her wrists. It clearly wasn’t meant to be tied around slender wrists, but after a bit of struggle Jesy managed to get it around both Jade’s hands and the radiator pipe. “Babe, this isn’t very secure, so if you struggle too much it will probably untie, just so you know.” Jade got a mischievous look on her face but nodded silently.

Jesy stepped back and just watched her for a moment. Her hair was flowing over the jacket like waves on a shore and the position her arms had over her head displayed her chest in all its glory. Her boobs were small yet perfectly round. The curve of her waist and hips had Jesy salivating and she couldn’t keep from touching her any longer. She sat down next to Jade and ran her hands over her stomach, squeezed her waist just to feel the softness, and then she bent down and licked a nipple. Jade gasped. Jesy took both of her boobs in a gentle but firm grip while continuing to lick and suck at one of her nipples. It didn’t take long for Jade’s breathing to get louder again, and when Jesy left the nipple to suck a bruise onto her skin just above it Jade groaned with pleasure. Jesy sat up to watch Jade’s face contort as she whined when Jesy twisted her nipples. Jesy was still fully clothed and the throbbing of her clit made it feel like wetness was just spurting out of her. Her panties were wet and sticking to her in a way that should be uncomfortable but somehow felt really sexy.

When Jade opened her legs again Jesy could see traces of her own purple lipstick. Wow. She got down to kiss it, trying to chase the taste of makeup, but all she tasted was Jade. Jade started squirming when Jesy sucked lightly at her clit. She put her hands on Jade’s hips to hold her still and started kissing inside her thighs. Kissing and sucking. Sucking and biting. Jade moaned with her mouth closed and when Jesy sat up again she saw that her chest was heaving with deeply drawn breaths. Gently she touched the skin she had just left red marks on, then she stroked Jade’s belly, her arms, her breasts. The soft skin was so lovely and she didn’t want to miss any part of it. Jade bit her lip and Jesy took it as a sign of impatience.

“Okay, love, turn over”, she instructed. Jade obeyed, and Jesy took the opportunity to caress her back before bowing down to kiss the swell of her bum. “So lovely”, she murmured. Then she put her hand between Jade’s legs, feeling the wetness on her palm and squeezing lightly. Jade pushed back on Jesy’s hand impatiently. Jesy took a moment to admire the curve of her arched back and how her shoulder blades played under her skin before complying by slipping a finger in. She moved around a little inside, just sort of getting re-acquainted with her, before adding another finger.

“Babe, I’m going to spank you now. Okay? You remember the safeword?” Jade’s hair fell down around her shoulders as she nodded. Jesy took her free hand and fondled Jade’s left butt cheek before placing a light smack on it. Jade gasped. Encouraged by this Jesy slapped again, this time with more force. She moved her fingers inside Jade, finding a rhythm to the band that was still playing. Snare drum; fingers. Snare drum; fingers. Bass drum; _smack_. Snare drum; fingers. Snare drum; fingers. Bass drum; _smack_. Jade’s sounds followed the beat beautifully and got exponentially louder as her cheeks got redder. Jesy stopped to suck a bruise onto where her bum became her thigh and Jade whined like it was the worst but also best thing to ever happen to her. The spit made the next slap sound even filthier and Jesy felt shaky with how hot this was. Jade pushed back onto her hand, fucking herself on it, and Jesy struggled to keep steady.

“Oh, ow, fuck-“, Jade panted. Jesy planted one more slap on her blushing butt cheek and Jade’s body stiffened up before she started spasming and screaming and spurting on Jesy’s hand. Jesy vaguely registered the last cymbal of a song echoing as Jade tried to catch her breath, still quivering. She stroked Jade’s back soothingly and gently removed her dripping wet hand. Wow. Okay. Jade murmured and made humming sounds into the jacket she was lying on. Jesy wasn’t sure if she was trying to talk, but she stroked her back for a while before untying the speaker cord. It had almost been wrung loose already, but still.

She lay down next to Jade and started playing with her hair. Jade was still blissed out, face glowing with a tired but content smile. Jesy could see little drops of sweat on her eyelashes. So beautiful.

“Mmh”, Jade sighed. “That was so good.”

Jesy kissed her forehead. “I’m glad.”

“Do you… Mm… want me to do something for you?” Jade’s eyes were still closed. Jesy smiled.

“Only if you have the energy, but I’d love it, yeah. Seeing you like this isn’t exactly a turn-off.” Jade opened her eyes and giggled at this.

“Okay then. Let me just…” She stretched her arms and then pulled Jesy in for a kiss. “Okay, I’m ready.” And she sat up. “You know, this will be easier if you take off your clothes.” Jesy laughed at this. All right then.

Jesy hastily squirmed out of her clothes and lay down with her head on the jacket. Jade observed her for a moment, with a weirdly timid look on her face for someone who had just been spanked until they screamed. Then she placed her hand on Jesy’s tummy and stroked it lightly. Maybe to buy herself time to prepare, but the gentle touch made Jesy’s heartbeat quicker. She closed her eyes and immediately felt Jade’s mouth just grazing her pubic hair and a warm huff of breath on her skin. She shivered in anticipation of Jade’s mouth, but she just kept caressing the soft fat on her tummy, nuzzling the inside of her thighs, and running her hands down over her hips and ass.

“You’re so beautiful”, Jade whispered. Jesy felt a rush of affection at this, but her pussy was literally aching for release.

“Not that I don’t appreciate hearing that, but my pussy is _dying_ , so if you could just– oh.” Jade was gently spreading her apart and pressed little teasing kisses up and down her labia. Then she licked over her clit, and _fuck_ , this wasn’t going to take long. She made a few tentative, lazy strokes with her tongue and Jesy started to tremble, but then Jade stopped and started kissing up her tummy. “I love your tummy”, she said between kisses, “and boobs”, and she kissed Jesy’s boobs before reaching for her mouth. Jesy could taste herself on Jade’s tongue. She moaned impatiently when Jade lightly stroked her thumb over her nipple.

“Please”, she whined. She could feel Jade smiling into her mouth.

“Okay, okay.” Jade went downward, but only to lick and suck at her hard nipples.

“Jade. _Please_.” Jesy closed her eyes, and there it was. Jade’s mouth, hot and wet, putting pressure where she needed it. Jesy let out a moan. Jade clutched Jesy’s hips as she drank every last drop of her. So soft, yet hard in just the right way, and Jesy’s head was buzzing. She could hear herself making sounds that could easily fit in a porno, but she didn’t register that, she didn’t register anything except how every fiber of her body was in so much pleasure she felt hot and radiant like the sun. Jade let a finger slide in and Jesy could feel herself clench around it. Then she started sucking on her clit, and Jesy whined, fuck, and then she curled her finger, and _fuck,_ Jesy was shaking and crying out and gasping for air as she came. For a second her mind was completely blank. It was as if her body and Jade’s body and pleasure were the only things that existed in the entire world.

When Jesy opened her eyes again to look at Jade, she giggled and removed her hand. Then she moved up towards Jesy’s face and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before putting her arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. Jesy’s heart was still speeding, but she felt so calm. Jade’s skin was touching hers and whatever would come after this, Jesy would handle then. For now she was perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on Tumblr I'm at deloreangay, and Mattie is at infinitylourry. :)


End file.
